


Aashaadhasya Prathamadivase

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Kamarupa Kathalu Universe [3]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically a couple of letters written in quick succession to two different recipients, Epistolary, F/M, Non-Evil Bhalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: "But of late, I find something-- or rather, someone-- distracting me.The younger Yuvaraj of Mahishmati... he does strange things to me, Nila."A princess in disguise falls in love, much to her dismay.





	Aashaadhasya Prathamadivase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts), [Ratna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratna/gifts).



Dear Nilambari,

Congratulations once again... it's unbelievable how our cuddly baby Nila has grown up into one of the most powerful women on my memoranda! I am floored by the exemplary courage you displayed in curbing the rebellion led by your brothers. People may criticise you to their hearts' content and say whatever they feel like, but I must emphasise that nobody deserves the throne of Kamarupa more than you do. So proud of you, girl!

I didn't get the scope to have a detailed conversation with you during your coronation ceremony as you were busy, but I must thank you for your perfect arrangements for my disguise as a local peasant girl... it definitely saved me from a lot of undue attention. I had loads of fun learning to drape the mekhela-chadar and picking up the steps of Bihu... of course, Sagarika helped me a lot.

And now, coming to your controversial prediction... again I'm startled at how you are all grown up!

You were confident that I would fall in love with a handsome man during your coronation... that's what you wrote in the invitation letter. I couldn't stop laughing at your naive imagination back then... because, let's be candid-- men have never managed to attract my attention in any 'special' way.

Or so I thought.

Honestly, Nila, I am hesitant to use the word 'love.' The people I have loved the most in the world have left me, and I don't think I will ever meet someone who will be as important in my life as my brother and sister-in-law.

But of late, I find something-- or rather, someone-- distracting me.

The younger Yuvaraj of Mahishmati... he does strange things to me, Nila.

The first time his eyes met mine, I felt restless... it was the same feeling as getting drenched in the first shower of the monsoon.

I just realised to my utter horror that I've ended up becoming his ardent admirer, for reasons entirely different from the way he saved Sagarika's little baby from drowning in the Brahmaputra.

To make matters worse, he has written me a wild love letter immediately after that dance where he (un)surprisingly ended up being my partner... he was too shy to actually give me the letter, but his big brother decided to intervene, and even went to the extent of thrusting the letter into my palm when he wasn't looking.

I must stop this madness immediately.

I have decided to call him over to Kuntala for a swordfighting match. None of the princes I have met so far has had the (mis)fortune of defeating me yet.

So much to talk about... will write later. I'll be en route to Kuntala by the time you read this.

Convey my regards to the Queen Mother.

Yours affectionately,

Deva Baido

 

*******

Dear Amarendra,

You might already know this, but in case Bhallaladeva hasn't told you yet, your letter has reached me.

Amarendra, we don't know each other well enough to use the word 'love' yet, but if you are serious about me for reasons less ephemeral than my looks, consider accepting my invitation for a swordfighting match in my homeland, Kuntala.

Yours sincerely,

Yuvarani Devasena

Or, as you know me: The pretty peasant girl in the yellow mekhela-chadar. Your Bihu partner.

 

 

[PS: Please don't forget to check out this adorable photograph!](https://mayavanavihariniharini.tumblr.com/post/176737937549/bihu-dance-by-kids-in-assam-india-pic-by-dwijen)

[Oh, and here's another (hopefully) pleasant surprise for you guys!](https://mayavanavihariniharini.tumblr.com/post/176994036184/the-bihu-song-that-inspired-me-to-write)

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title, meaning 'On the first day of Aashaadha,' has been taken from Kalidasa's Meghadutam. Also, Aashaadha is the first 'purely' rainy month and extends from mid-June to mid-July.
> 
> Kamarupa is an ancient Indian kingdom corresponding to modern-day Assam... that should explain the fleeting references to the river Brahmaputra, the mekhela-chadar (it's the sari-like thing-- but actually a two-piece-- that the little girls in the photograph are wearing) and the Bihu dance! Oh, and Baido means 'elder sister' in Assamese! My mind is full of weird headcanons about Devasena's relation with Kamarupa and Rani Nilambari... maybe I'll explore them later!
> 
> Truthfully I owe this crazy piece to the image of Devasena that magically pops up on my mind's eye every damn time I think of a particular Bihu song called 'Bihure logon' (which, by the way, happens to refer to a pretty girl in a yellow mekhela)... maybe because the last stanza is SO reminiscent of a besotted Baahu during 'Kanna nidurinchara' (a rough translation goes like 'her dance hypnotises every part of my body, making the drumsticks fall off from my hands...')! Also, Deva wore yellow during her pre-Dandalayya court scene... so it isn't difficult to imagine her in a yellow mekhela! 
> 
> @avani: This is in response to the Devasena-in-disguise-during-the-first-meet prompt! Hope you enjoy this piece of insanity!
> 
> @Ratna: Would this work for the Desire, Devasena prompt which became an extra in the Alphabet fic challenge on Tumblr?
> 
> Would love to know your feedback!


End file.
